dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Dogkid's wiki of wonder Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 November 2013
01:14 me and derpy are engaged.... 01:14 and we must plan our wedding 01:15 HELP ME 01:17 uh 01:19 but it has to be PERFECT 01:21 PLEASE 01:23 (scared) I was never help at my other friend's weddings 01:24 :( 01:24 fine, i'll get the decor for the church. 01:25 we must invite everypony and everyone in the eff 01:29 you are being watched. 01:30 uhh 01:31 Why is the fbi here? (im already in trouble with the feds, my inventions err) 01:33 Lowcatzrock 01:38 NO SLEEPING 01:39 i was eating 01:40 well, maybe we can make it into an movie at one point 01:42 i was talking to jimmy 01:43 ok 01:47 this derpy is the one from this dimension that loves me 01:47 This is is derpy "hooves", the other is derpy "whooves" 01:48 Derpy whooves has been confirmed as derpys identical twin 01:48 dog, that derpy isnt the other derpy 01:49 So your saying the one that loves me is a faker? 01:49 derpy "whooves" happens to be a clone created by doctor whooves after the incident in wich derpy decided to leave 01:50 derpy is the page for the grey pegasus that appears in mlp fim canon 01:50 Well, you changed it back. derpy doesnt fully stay with doctor whooves 01:51 we can make the one i made into the clone, and that derpy one into the one who i am engaged to 01:51 Derpy it now says Dr whooves is her love interest by me and many other fans 01:51 thats fans, this is a fanon wiki 01:52 not an official all the time wiki 01:52 that's why i added that message 01:52 its saying the on im egtting married to isnt derpy at all basically 01:53 (?) 01:53 your saying the one that says im her love interest is fake 01:54 the template's gone 01:54 happy? 01:54 ok. now, we must plan the wedding 01:54 who can we hire to wed us 01:55 so Derpy is the fake derpy? 01:55 no, derpy is the one that loves doctor whooves, therefore being the clone 01:57 http://prntscr.com/274x5r 01:58 lol 02:01 ok 02:01 http://cheezburger.com/7926406912 02:01 i made it 02:01 i found the iconic picture 02:01 yes, i am ihavkitten 02:02 Monsters don't sleep under your bed, 02:02 they sleep inside your head. 02:04 Razors have so many interesting uses..... 02:05 WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT 02:05 The smile she gave me wasn't one of mother to child: it was one of predator to prey. 02:07 I want to be a grave digger when I grow up! 02:08 IT BROKE 02:12 Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all its pupils 02:13 http://bulk.destructoid.com/ul/user/1/11797-109692-evilklonoajpg-468x.jpg it'd been cool for another character, but not as a redesign 02:16 Alpha and omega 3 and 4?! 02:18 Ratchet and clank movie?! 02:18 Canceled Spyro movie?! 02:19 Sonic Boom?! 02:19 Sonic boom gross 02:19 http://cdn.ientry.com/sites/webpronews/pictures/sonicreboot_616.jpg 02:19 ugg 02:20 THIS ISNT makingsense 02:23 the wedding now 02:23 lets finish planning 02:32 OH WELL 02:33 i guess it wont be a wedding 02:36 since your AFK 02:40 mewmewmewememwewmewmemmeemwemwmemewmewmemeemowemwememeemeemmemeemwmwmw 02:41 I SENSE THE SMELL OF WEDDING IN THE AIR 02:41 yes me and derpy are getting married 02:42 (stare) 02:42 do you promise to take care of her?! 02:42 derpy hooves loves me and i love her 02:42 (stare) 02:43 (hmm) 02:43 ok then.. 02:43 are you going on a date tonight? 02:44 we did earlier, we went to a fancy new resturaunt called la bakeri dal muffino 02:44 a french muffin bakery 02:44 BACK FROM EATING PEANUT BUTTER 02:45 I STILL BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA! 02:45 yeo, he is broken dog 02:45 HES BROKEN 02:45 he's high on crack, he'll calm down soon 02:46 so low is with derpy now huh..... 02:46 im just entering a fix program code 02:46 it's his decision, not mine 02:47 HES SAYING HES A WALRUS 02:47 hey,should have known you were a warriors fan 02:47 he IS a walrus 02:48 ok???? 02:49 Template:Deleted2 02:49 you're going to kill him 02:50 how 02:50 he's a walrus 02:50 and you're inserting all these things into him 02:53 any deleted pages dog 02:53 yes 02:53 ok 02:53 i shall put pinkamena on them 02:53 then you'll have to recreate the pages 02:53 which i do not want 02:54 it will be the page but without the info 02:54 and just the template 02:54 no, i dont want that 02:54 why 02:55 i want the page to have the deletion log thing on it 02:55 i can screencap it 02:56 well 02:56 we could make the template part of the deleted page template 02:56 you can't 02:56 it isn't even a template 02:58 your the one on lsd 03:00 it isn't even a template 03:00 Jimmy isn't a robot 03:00 ok???? 03:01 WELL, IM GOING TO BED 03:01 good night 03:01 YOU KILLED JIMMY 03:02 YOU KILLED YOUR AGENTMATE 2013 11 28